


Are You Quite Finished?

by HannahCogswell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Harry fights like a hamster, Louis is a fuck head, M/M, and light, clean, fluff?, holy shit, idk its stupid, idk this is shit, kind of, larry stylinson - Freeform, like wow this is so bad, really clean, sorry - Freeform, sowwy, um fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahCogswell/pseuds/HannahCogswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Louis is  a dick and Harry cries but they still love each other...like a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Quite Finished?

**Author's Note:**

> I just read this again after a couple months and like wooow this is shitttyyyyyyy

 

 

"i think I'm gonna get a tattoo" Harry mumbles to Louis while their watching some Ryan Gosling movie that he really can't be bothered to remember the title of, because Ryan's got blonde hair and terrible pants on and honestly he looked better in the notebook. "yeah okay curly" Louis chuckled at the thought of Harry getting a tattoo, he could barley get a flu shot what makes him think he can get a tattoo? "seriously Lou I'm gonna get one" Louis just smirked and nodded knowing he would get some big speech on how if he could get tattoos so could Harry. Even though Louis knows a baby has a bigger pain tolerance than Harry.

> "so yeah I'm gonna get a tattoo...not sure when though, hopefully soon!" Harry rambled on to some interviewer excited as ever at the thought he might get a tattoo. Louis knows he's not gonna get a tattoo.
> 
> "I think I'm gonna get a star under my arm Lou" Louis just smirked and warned him that's the worst place to get a tattoo, and that whenever he gets a tattoo there it hurts like a bitch. Harry shrugged and changed the topic.
> 
> "yeah mom I'm gonna get a tattoo a swear! I'm gonna get a star under my arm" he gushed excitedly to Anne while Louis got the brilliant idea to surprise him and take him to a tattoo shops for his first tattoo.
> 
> "So Haz I got a surprise for you tomorrow" "really what is it?!" the boy may be nineteen but he acts like he's ten when it comes to the 's' word "I guess you'll just have to wait and see" Louis smirked thinking about his plan.
> 
> When tomorrow came around the boys had to do a gross amount of interviews and press conferences for their upcoming tour. But non the less Louis spent the day whispering non sense to the other boys, to make Harry think he was talking about the surprise because whenever Harry asked what was such a secret Louis would simply shrug and go "nothing"
> 
> "Haz! get dressed we're going to your surprisenow" Louis called into their shared flat. "can you please tell me where we're going" Harry begged from the passenger side "I guess" Louis dramatically sighed "we my young Haz are going to get you that tattoo you've been raving about getting" Harrys eyes went wide and Louis could she him swallow thickly.
> 
> "y-you don't have t-to do that Lou
> 
> "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there for your first tattoo?" honestly Harry should have known Louis would do something like this eventually. Raving on about getting a tattoo for weeks and not actually getting it, he had to have known Louis would do something like this.
> 
> "Jerry I've got someone who wants to get a tattoo!" Louis called into the shop as he and Harry walked in hand in (sweaty) hand. "who've you go for m- Harry? Harry wants a tattoo? your pulling my leg man" Jerry laughed as Harry smiled weakly "nope my boy here wants a star under his arm! he's been raving about it for weeks" Louis smiled in Harrys direction with a knowing look in his eyes.
> 
> "Harry man before we go on with this tattoo I want you to know it's gonna hurt and once I start I'd prefer not to stop okay?" Harry simply nodded and gulped. What Harry couldn't understand is why Louis was being such a dick and smirking he knew Harry was scared. And why did he wanted Harry to get a tattoo so bad.
> 
>  
> 
> So okay maybe Louis regrets this a bit because Harrys over there getting a tattoo on the verge of tears. And Louis can't stand when Harry cries, and maybe he feels like a wanker but no actual tears have fallen yet and the tattoos almost done so it's okay.
> 
> "and we are done! here" Jerry handed a box of tissues over to Harry "Harry my man if you only did this because you wanted to be cool I suggest you don't get anymore tattoos unless your sure alright?" Harry sniffled and nodded as Jerry gave him a hard pat on the back.
> 
>  
> 
> "lets go yeah?" Harry glared in Louis direction eyes still glassy. okay so know maybe Louis feels like a right fuck head cuz he's driving home and Harrys over there in the passenger seat trying to hide the fact that he's crying and Louis has no right to comfort him because he's partly the reason Harry's crying.
> 
>  
> 
> "it looks really good Harry" Louis supplied weakly "well I'd fucking hope so since you basically made me get it" Harry wiped his eyes and stormed up the stairs right okay so
> 
>  
> 
> Harry's actually mad because now he's cursing and Louis knows he fucked up. "Harry please I didn't think you'd cry or be upset if I took you to Jerry" "Louis you and I both know I wasn't gonna get a tattoo" he bit back stripping into his boxers and climbing into bed. Louis too stripped down and got in bed, and when he tried to cuddle Harry just turned his back to Louis.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so Harrys really mad Louis laid awake for hours trying to think of a way to apologize but not admit he's in the wrong. Because he's Louis and he's never wrong....except for now because he's awake and so is Harry but Harry's crying and he won't let Louis cuddle him. "Harry please I know I fucked up but like..I love you a lot and I know I was a right wanker but still" Louis pleaded to Harrys back "Louis what you did was like a big dick move" Harry finally turned around and met eyes with Louis. "I know and I'm sorry and your mad and now we aren't cuddling and it's not okay because even though I fuck up sometimes (all the time) I still love you and we always cuddle" Harry sighed and cuddle into Louis arms and traced the 'it is what it is' tattoo "don't to something like that again please..I can handle the other stuff you fuck up but like this physically hurt and I was trying to to cry but fuck Lou is hurt" "I know and I'm sorry..I love you though always" Harry smiled and looked up "kiss me please we haven't kissed all day" Louis couldn't be any happier to do what Harry had said. Louis guesses that in the end it's kind of wonderful that Harry got that star tattoo because now he's littered in tattoos and Harry tattoo less is hot, but Harry with tattoos has Louis on cloud nine, he's love high or whatever the fuck the sayings are...all Louis knows us he's in love and Harrys in love...with tattoos.


End file.
